


The Devil You Know

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel Returns from the Empty, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Pray for Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Ruler of Heaven Gabriel (Supernatural), Sassy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: “Yeah, I heard about that. One of the reasons Inias wanted me back up here.” Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight. “What can you tell me, I’m sure you and the Winchesters were looking into it.”“They don’t have a leader. So they’re fighting over boundaries, territories; the smallest things are setting off small battles.”“Ok, I’m assuming there was an idea, and you wanted to run it by the Host.”“There is somebody viable for the Throne. Someone that can be trusted.”Gabriel laughed. “Angels rarely trust Demons, Cas. What Demon-”“Sam.”





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to have this ready for Sabriel Week, but the ending fought me and fought me and, oh yeah. It fought me. But, I think I finally beat it into submission. I hope.
> 
> ~~
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“Sam!” Dean called into the library, “Can you come out to the War Room for a minute?”

Sam pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes before marking his page and closing the book he was reading. He stood up and stretched, careful to make sure his body popped and cracked in all the proper spots.

He made his way into the War Room to see Cas and Dean standing over a map marking various locations. “What’s going on? A case?”

Cas shook his head. “Not exactly. Remember when you stated that there would be no new King of Hell?” Sam nodded in confirmation. “Turns out the Demons are about to have their own Civil War.”

“The signs and the omens we’ve been researching, not an apocalypse. Think of them as battles over turf.” Dean added. “They’re organizing whether we like it or not.”

“So you’re saying I should have put my weight behind that Kipling guy?” Sam scoffed. “No. He was a million times worse than Crowley. And we barely liked Crowley.”

Cas and Dean looked at each other briefly before Dean gave Cas the go-ahead to speak. “There may be a better idea.”

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” He looked at Dean, who was shaking his head no. “Clearly, Dean doesn’t.”

“It may be the only choice we have, but depending on who takes over for Heaven, we may not have a better option.”

“What does that even mean, Cas?”

Dean spoke up. “What Cas is trying to get at is that there’s someone alive who has a strong claim to the throne, that Heaven may leave alone.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “You.”

“What?!” Sam’s head shot back forth between the angel and his brother. “You two are joking, right?”

“Sam. You are clean, you are pure. You would go to Heaven if you died tomorrow.” Cas paused. “But you are still technically marked by Azazel. You are his chosen. The demons would honor it. They have to.”

“Dean, listen to him, you can’t agree with him,” Sam pleaded.

“He’s got a point, Sam. And you don’t have to go to Hell. Technically, you can’t.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “Plus, we could clean up the mess that is down there. No more Demon Deals, only put the genuinely horrible people down there, no more sneaky shit. I would trust you if you were in charge.”

Cas held his hand up. “The catch is that Heaven would have to approve. While Hell is its own Domain, an angel – Lucifer, was sent down there oversee it. And when he was placed in the cage for causing an uprising? A set chain of command was put in place.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Sam sat down at the head of the War Table. ”This is my life. I have the Hunter Network to run. I go on hunts with you guys. We’re raising Jack. Don’t you think that’s enough for me?”

“Sam, if we can implement good changes to Hell, you would be a leader only in title, just like the leader of Heaven.” Cas walked over and clasped Sam’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t be so adamant if we didn’t think you could handle it.”

“Plus, we’ll be right there with you, Sammy. Like always.”

“It’s only if Heaven says Yes, anyway.” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Let’s get started, Dean. Go work your magic, Cas.”

xxx

“Gabriel!” An angel - Inias, the Archangel believed his name was - shouted, and came running up to him. “You walk the earth!”

Shit. Gabriel stopped and put his hands in his jacket pockets. “I didn’t realize it was a myth.”

“This is amazing. Castiel said that you had died. And now, when we need you the most, you’ve returned. Oh, forgive my manners.” Inias bowed at the waist before standing up straight. “Won’t you come home? The other angels will be thrilled to see you.”

“Hah!” A cold, harsh laugh escaped the Archangel’s typically jovial lips. “Wait, you were serious?” Gabriel clasped Inias’ shoulder and pulled him closer. “There’s a reason I left Heaven over a millennia ago. And I sure as Hell don’t want to come back now.” He gently set the lesser angel back upright, brushing some lint off the front of Inias’ suit jacket and patting his chest. “You can pass that on to whoever’s in charge up there.”

“No one.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel cupped his hand behind his ear. “I don’t think I heard you clearly.”

Inias took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “There is no one in charge of Heaven. Right now? You’re the highest-ranked angel, besides Castiel, and he’s fallen.”

“If Cas is considered Fallen, then I hate to break it to you, kid. I’m way, way, worse off than he is.”

“Please, Gabriel. You don’t even have to stay in Heaven. Just pop up every now and then. We need a leader to unify us. Especially with Hell trying to unify under a leader again.”

The Archangel smirked curiously. “Hell’s trying to unite? Under who? Lucifer’s gone. Crowley’s dead. All the Princes and Knights are gone. It’s just a bunch of pissants coveting an empty throne.”

“Just come up and talk to Naomi?” Inias pleaded. “You won’t be trapped, you know none of us could keep you there. We just need guidance and some to help us rebuild. And perhaps, if you’re up top, it’ll keep them from organizing down there.”

“Fine.” Gabriel sighed and put his hand back on Inias’ shoulder. “Hold on tight.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, instantly transporting them. The hallways of Heaven were cold and clinical. With the number of the Host dwindled down to the extremely low double digits, it was a slim upgrade above abandoned. Gabriel looked around, taking in familiar sights before being led to the prison block.

“Why are we here?”

Inias frowned. “After the Shadow attacked, Naomi was deemed unfit to lead. We couldn’t expel her, as we need all the power we can get. She’s sitting in a cell.”

As they came to the front of her cell, Naomi stood up, shocked at the sight of the Archangel standing before her. “Gabriel? We were told that you died. Killed by a different Michael.”

“Clearly, that’s not the case.” Gabriel spun in place and made his best jazz hands motion before returning to his serious expression. “Being in power didn’t suit you well, Naomi?”

“I was never meant to be in power. I didn’t want it. But because I had controlled Castiel at one time, the Host looked towards me to lead them.”

“Just because you’re a reconditioner, doesn’t mean you’re a leader.”

“I know that, Gabriel!” Naomi cried out. “I tried my best. I even tried to get Castiel back into Heaven. He’s the one who won’t stay because of his status as Fallen.”

“So, you have angels like Inias here, searching for any angels who didn’t come home after the Fall?”

“That wasn’t my doing.”

“It was my choice, as well as a couple of others, Gabriel. It was dual-purpose. Let them know that they could come home. I thought we could see if there were any angels capable of leading the Host.”

“Angels aren’t meant to lead the Host. You would have been better making a Democracy.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m not even a leader. I’ve spent millennia running from responsibility.”

“We’re not asking you to make laws or rules, Gabriel,” Naomi was practically pleading. “Those are already in place. If you want to make changes, by all means, go ahead. You know we need them. We just need a figurehead to guide us in God’s name. Please.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and removed the bars from Naomi’s cell. “First change. Get out of the damn cell, and get back upstairs.”

“Does this mean you’ll do it?” Inias questioned.

“Not yet. Get all the angels in the throne room, but don’t tell them I’m here. If I’m doing this, I want to make sure they’re all on board.”

Naomi and Inias bowed before exiting the prison wing. Gabriel looked into Naomi’s former cell. _What have I gotten myself into?_

xxx

Cas arrived to find all the angels congregating in the throne room. He slipped into the room as well and moved to stand next to Inias. “What is going on?”

Inias turned to Cas and smiled. “Hopefully, good news. Everyone is here except for the few angels who refuse to return.”

“That’s actually good. I wanted to bring a suggestion on who could take over as the King of Hell.” Cas was going to continue, but the doors to the throne room opened again, allowing entrance for… “Gabriel!?”

“Hello, Castiel!” Gabriel turned to the rest of the angels in the room. “Hello, everyone!”

“No, this is impossible. Sam and Dean watched you die.” Cas stepped forward, moving closer to his brother. “We mourned you. Sam was devastated.”

Gabriel’s previous joy flatlined. “If a Seraph can do it, why can’t an Archangel? You’re not the only one who got out of the Empty.”

“And you couldn’t go to Sam?”

“That’s enough, Castiel. We’ll talk after I talk to the Host.”

Cas knew a dismissal when he heard one and snapped his mouth shut. It didn’t stop him from noticing the pain in his brother’s eyes, however.

Gabriel all but waltzed to the Throne and stood in front of it. “Many of you know that the last thing I want is to sit in this chair. I’ve done everything I can to shirk the responsibility that came with being, well… Me.” He spared a glance at Cas before looking back to the rest of the angels. “But, I know that right now, until good old Dad reappears, you need a rallying point.”

The angels in the throne room started talking excitedly in hushed whispers to one another. Cas looked at Inias, who smiled and nodded.

“I will be the Commander of Heaven, with some conditions,” Gabriel announced to polite applause from the rest of the Host. Cas stood in place, slackjawed in disbelief. Gabriel signaled to the room to cease their clapping. “As you all know, I can’t stay in one place. If you really want me to lead, you need to understand that I’m only going to be popping up here like once a week, or if an emergency occurs. I’ll have a team to handle the day-to-day.”

It took no convincing for the angels to accept Gabriel’s terms as the Leader of Heaven, although Cas was against it. If Gabriel became the leader, he wouldn’t allow Sam to become the King of Hell. He’d deem it too risky. Cas turned to leave when his brother called out to him.

“Cas, leaving so soon? I know you wanted to talk.” Gabriel walked up next to him and stood close. “There’s a lot for me to catch up on.”

“What is there for me to say? The rest of the Host can catch you up on current events.” Cas tried to walk away as Gabriel stepped in his path.

“I think you came up here for a reason. According to the others, you don’t come up here often.”

Cas shook his head. “I already know that the request I had of Heaven will be turned down, especially now that you’re in charge. And I honestly don’t think you want anything to do with me or the Winchesters. Otherwise, you would have found us.”

Gabriel looked around before grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him out of the Throne Room. “You think I want this? You think this is where I thought I would be after running away?”

“I don’t know what to think, Gabriel. Sam and Dean watched Michael kill you. We thought you dead, and we mourned you. Instead, I find out you’re back by finding you in Heaven. The last place you said you ever wanted to be. You said that to me. Over in the other universe.”

He let go of Cas’ arm and slouched back against the wall. “I’ve only been out of the Empty for less than a month. I was trying to find my back way to Sa- all of you. Inias found me.” Gabriel picked at a string on the cuff of his jacket. “I figured, if I didn’t have to stay in Heaven as the leader, I could use the resources to find you, and it would speed up my search.” He looked back up to Cas, honesty shining in his eyes. “When Inias said you were Fallen, and Naomi confirmed it, I figured it would be even harder to find you, so I would need those resources to find you.”

“The rest of the Host lets me come and go as I please. They still welcome my Grace as an extra battery.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I really was trying to find you three. That bunker is extremely angel proof, huh?”

“Yes. Jack and I are the only ones who can get in and out freely.”

“It’s warded against me?” Gabriel sounded hurt, much to Cas’ surprise.

“Against all Archangels. We had an incident with the other Michael. And Lucifer.” Cas hung his head, hoping to change the subject. “We thought you were dead. There would be no reason to have an exception made into the sigil with you dead.”

“Fair.”

“There are other ways of contacting us,” Cas responded dejectedly.

“Right, cause Angel Radio wouldn’t pick up on me broadcasting.” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. “So, what were you going to ask of the host?”

Cas shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. There’s now a Leader of Heaven, and you won’t approve.”

“You wound me, brother.” Gabriel grabbed at his chest, feigning an injury. “At least ask. The worst I say, is no.”

“And then stab me with an angel blade,” Cas muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said there’s a situation involving Hell.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. One of the reasons Inias wanted me back up here.” Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight. “What can you tell me, I’m sure you and the Winchesters were looking into it.”

“They don’t have a leader. So they’re fighting over boundaries, territories; the smallest things are setting off small battles.”

“Ok, I’m assuming there was an idea, and you wanted to run it by the Host.”

“There is somebody viable for the Throne. Someone that can be trusted.”

Gabriel laughed. “Angels rarely trust Demons, Cas. What Demon-”

“Sam.”

Cas watched as his brother went deathly still. All emotion left his face, and Cas couldn’t feel anything emanating from the Archangel.

“Leave, Castiel.”

No other words were necessary. Cas left, the proverbial tail tucked between his legs.

xxx

Dean watched as his brother collapsed into a chair. Cas had come back not only with news that the angels had found someone to lead them, that the leader had told him no to their plan, and that the leader was none other than the Archprick known as Gabriel.

Sam was ricocheting through the stages of grief in front of him and Cas, and they couldn’t stop it. Dean leaned into Cas to whisper in his ear. “Stay with him? I’m going to take care of a few things.” Cas pulled back and cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I’m serious. If I need you, I’ll pray and say ‘Poughkeepsie.’ If I say that, get Sam somewhere safe and come to me. I won’t be far. I’ll tell you where I’m at in the prayer.”

“I don’t like this, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like this,” he discreetly pointed to Sam, “either.”

He clasped Cas’ shoulder and headed to the armory where they stashed all their weapons. As he looked through their melee weapons, Dean came across the blade he was looking for, and slid it up the sleeve of his flannel, as Cas had shown him how to do.

After cutting through the garage and closing the bay doors behind him, Dean started to pray aloud. “Gabriel, I hear you’re alive, you son of a bitch. I will never doubt Cas, but I need to see you with my own two eyes. If you’re alive and real, show yourself.”

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to antagonize me, or if you’re actually trying to help me.” Dean looked to his right to find that Gabriel had come as called. “You know I couldn’t find this place? Did Cas tell you that? ‘Cause I know I told him that.”

Dean slowly nodded. “He mentioned it. Doesn’t make it any less true that there are other ways to find us.”

“Yes, because I have your phone numbers memorized.”

“There are other people who would have helped you find us, asshole.” Dean let the blade drop out of his sleeve, and he pointed it at Gabriel. “What’s the whole point of making yourself known? Are you trying to hurt Sam again? Cas? Hell, I was even upset over your death, and I barely tolerate you on most days.”

Gabriel frowned, his eyes following the blade in Dean’s hand. “An Archangel Blade? Are you threatening me?”

“I’m protecting my family. The one you’re hurting at the moment.”

“Can I see Sam?”

“For what reason? To deepen his wounds? To tell him how much you don’t trust him?” Dean scoffed. “Shit, Cas told us that all he said was Sam’s name, and you shot down the plan before you even heard it.” Dean closed his eyes and prayed silently to Cas that he was outside the garage and to keep his ears on. “Do you even care what’s going on? I mean, old habits die hard. Trust me, I know.”

“You’re testing my patience, Dean.” Gabriel took a few steps forward. “Did I not prove to you that I was ready to fight to protect you, and Castiel and most of all, Sam?”

“Oh, you did. I’m not denying you died for us.”

“And now you want to throw Sam to the wolves and have him rule over Hell? Yes, let me waste throwing my life away to have him do that.”

Dean prayed to Cas while Gabriel was yelling at him. _“Cas, I know you’re listening. Ask Sam if he wants to see Gabe.”_

“I will not have him down there. I will not have him become a Demon. Not when he’s done so much. Not when he can finally go to Heaven when all is said and done.”

“You really should have let Cas explain the idea, Gabe.” Dean ran his hand down his face as Cas opened the door to the garage. “Stay here.”

Dean quickly crossed to Cas. “What does Sam want?”

“He didn’t even hesitate. He said yes before I finished the question.” Cas looked over at Gabriel, who was watching the two of them talk. “I changed all but the last sigil on the way here. Do I change this last one?”

“Yeah, Angel. Go ahead.” Dean kissed Cas on the temple before walking back over to the Archangel.

He flipped the blade in his hand and offered the hilt to Gabriel. “I’m pretty sure you know this is yours.”

“Yeah.”

“Sammy wants to see you. But so help me, Gabe, if you hurt him again-”

“You don’t have to threaten me. If I hurt him again, it’s on me. One-hundred percent.” Gabriel took his blade and walked towards the open doors.

xxx

Sam had told Cas that he wanted to see Gabriel, but now he doubted that decision. Dean had gone outside to pray and call him to the bunker, and he was there, now. Sam sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee keeping his hands busy while he waited for Gabe to join him.

“Hiya, Sam.” Gabe leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, a sad smile playing across his mouth. “A little crow told me you were willing to see me.”

“Yeah, uh.” Sam swallowed hard. “Hi, Gabriel.”

“Can I join you?”

Sam nodded and watched as the Archangel sat across from him.

“So.”

“So.” Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes suddenly focusing on his coffee instead of the whiskey gold eyes across the table from him.

After a few moments of silence, Gabriel tried to start the conversation again. “I’ve heard a bit about your accomplishments. Starting up a network of hunters, keeping track of them, keeping dibs on the weird stories of the day, and forwarding them to right people.”

“Yeah. I, uh, realized that Dean and I, we’re getting older. We’re slowing down. We need to pass our knowledge and skills on to a newer generation of Hunters. We can do this and still be helpful. Dean and Cas can train them, I can teach them. Rowena’s even helping out.” Sam offered a little smile while trying to remain modest.

“That’s great, Sam. So why do you want to throw it all away to be the King of Hell?”

Sam frowned. There it was. “I don’t have to throw it away. I can handle both.”

“You think you can, Sam. It’s not a walk in the park.”

“And you think any part of my life has been?” Sam sat up straight, his body and mind going into defense mode.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. That’s not what I meant.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I just found you, and you’re already going to run off and put yourself in a position that could get you killed.”

“I’m a hunter. I have died plenty of times, Gabe.”

“That’s beside the point. I won’t have it on my watch.”

“What do you even want, Gabriel? You’re somehow back from the dead, and you’re the Leader of Heaven, which, by the way, is something you said you never wanted.” Sam paused and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that he was going somewhere with this line of conversation, but Gabe was right there, sitting across from him. Sam could reach across the table and take his hand and run his thumb across his knuckles. Instead, Sam shook his head and tried to focus. “If it weren’t for Cas saying that it is definitely you, I’d have every reason to doubt you.”

Sam watched as hurt flashed through Gabriel’s eyes. The Archangel looked down at his hands before responding. “I needed to find you. You’re hidden from me. Dean and Cas are hidden from me. This place is hidden from me.” Gabriel looked up, his eyes boring into Sam’s. “I took this as an opportunity. I thought I had found a way to find you. I wanted to find you to make sure that you were ok. To make sure that you were alive.”

“Is it safe to say you’re being selfish? How does this help keep Heaven operational? How are you helping the angels? Or are you just helping yourself?”

Gabriel hung his head again.

“I know what you’re getting at. I really do. But you can’t tell me no, Gabe. Do you even know why I’m doing this?”

“Because Cas and Dean put you up to it?” Gabriel spat, not bothering to look up from the table.

“It was their idea, but I’ve come to embrace it. The casualties from the demon battles will stop. I can stop Demon Deals. I can reform Hell. Make it the place that only the truly bad go, and make it a place where souls can be reformed.” Sam hesitantly reached across the table and took Gabriel’s hand. “Even marked as Azazel’s Chosen, I’ve worked to be pure, to be worthy. You showed me that I am.”

“Then, you have to understand why I don’t want you doing this.” Gabriel looked up, a sad smile on his lips. “Did I agree to Lead Heaven for selfish reasons? Yeah. But I will lead because I made that promise. And am I disagreeing with the idea of you leading Hell for selfish reasons? Abso-fucking-lutely. I am selfish, Sam.” He closed his other hand around Sam’s, embracing it tenderly. “I just found you again, and I find that I’m going to lose you? Not happening.”

“We did the research, Gabe. I can do this.”

“It’s not a matter of me doubting you.” Gabriel exhaled quietly. “I don’t want to be away from you again.”

Sam sat in silence, looking at his hand in Gabriel’s. The tension built a wall around them, instead of dividing them, separating them from the rest of the bunker. Hunters came in and out of the kitchen, ignoring them, rushing around them. Stifled by their quiet, Sam raised his eyes up and searched Gabriel’s eyes. “What do you want, Gabriel? All you’ve told me is what you don’t want.”

“I found you. I wanted that.”

“Doesn’t count, Gabriel. You know what I mean.”

“Does it matter what I want? It sounds like you’re going through with your King of Hell plans either way.” Gabriel started to slide his hands back when Sam’s other hand came to rest on top and hold them securely in place.

“I want to know. Please.”

“For us not to fight. For us to be on the same page. For us to be like we were.” Gabriel’s typically energetic voice fell to a broken whisper. “I want us.”

Sam’s face softened in realization. “And you think that if you lead Heaven and I lead Hell, that we can’t have that? Heaven and Hell are constantly at war, so the leaders have to hate each other?” Gabriel nodded. “Gabe, that’s bullshit, and you know it. We would be in charge. We make the rules.”

“And here I thought you would be above all those cliches.”

“You’re talking to the guy who wants to reform Hell.” Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel to his feet before wrapping his arms around the Archangel. “Come here.”

Gabriel melted into Sam’s embrace. “Why do you make it sound so easy?”

“Because after all the shit we’ve been through, I think we deserve easy for once, don’t you?”

“Well, I mean, it wouldn’t be hiding in Monte Carlo with endless strippers and parties and booze easy.”

“Gabe.”

“Do you want me there?” Gabriel reached up and softly Sam’s face, eliciting a smile from the hunter.

Sam pulled back and looked down quizzically. “Want you where?”

“With you, when you tell the faction Leaders that you’re taking over as the King of Hell. If you have the new Commander of Heaven with you, I’m sure it will throw the extra weight behind your claim.”

“Did you change your mind?

“We deserve easy. So we make this as easy as possible, right? That means that I don’t fight you on this, and we work together. Besides, I promised I would always keep you safe, right? Can’t do that if I’m not on board or fighting against you.”

“Just like that?” Sam raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Why the one-eighty?”

“I thought I was going to have to graciously bow out of your life, Sam. I was ready to have to protect you from a distance. I was ready to be the mopey pining teenager, which, may I remind you, is not a good look for me.” Gabe flashed his most brilliant smile yet, causing Sam’s heart to stop. “But if we’re by each other’s side? We can do anything.”

Sam cupped Gabriel’s face and leaned down, fiercely kissing the Archangel, and sealed his first - and only - deal as the new King of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is technically a Sabriel fic, but... there's Destiel too. And I hang out here:
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
